ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two
Ejen Ali Teaser #2 (or simply called "KECEMASAN!" [English: "EMERGENCY"]) is a proof of concept mock-up of what the Agent Ali franchise is currently envisioned to be. This is the second teaser in the lineup, after the very benevolent success of the previous teaser. The teaser was uploaded to commemorate the Malaysia Day which happens annually on the 16th of September. Malaysia broke free from the British rule as Tanah Melayu on the 31st of August 1957 but finally became an independent nation part of Singapore leaving and Sabah and Sarawak joining Malaysia on 16th September 1963. Plot The teaser begins in SRT Cyberaya where Ali is seen falling asleep in Puan Munah's class. Suddenly, the phone rings and Ali gets a rude surprise when he shouts "Kecemasan! Selamatkan diri!" [translated: "Emergency! Save one's self!"]. The whole class stares and Puan Munah breaks her cane. The school bell rings and Ali is seen running while calling someone on the phone. The person on the phone turns out to be Bakar who warns Ali in a sense of fright, saying that the M.A.T.A. Security Hallway is "in danger of being intruded". Ali accepts the mission and proceeds to call Comot who is disguising as white soil in a flower pot. Ali and Comot both run into the library. Ali then finds a book which contains a palm print sensor and proceeds to use the book. The book now acts as a door to the underground tunnel which leads them to the aforementioned Security Hallway. In the tunnel, both Ali and Comot gain their powers and suits. Both Ali and Comot leap out of the tunnel door. Ali then rolls a smokebomb which spreads anti-intruder laserbeams across the hallway. As the process is completed, Ali then uses his glasses to detect where he should go, while Comot runs and jumps beneath the lasers. However, it turns for the worse as halfway there Ali does not realise his leg has stepped on Comot's tail which sends Comot meowing in fury, and Ali touching the laserbeams. The atmosphere of the hallway turns red as machined threats from walls and ceilings aim at both Ali and Comot. Ali shoots at the machined threats using his (prototype) slingshot which sends the threats malfunctioning, but that leaves Ali stranded around all laser beams. Comot tries, under Ali's order, to fix the problem by pulling wires but wire after wire, it just leaves more threats incoming. Comot then resorts to the last resort - scratching every electrical wire there happens to be in the powerbox. The machined threats then shut down and both Ali and Comot proceed to go along. Characters Involved *Ali *Comot *Bakar (on telephone) *Puan Munah (cameo) *Alicia (cameo) *Viktor Ong (cameo) Trivia *This is another early draft but it resembles the final series draft. *This teaser became an advertisement for the Ejen Ali Game Jam. *The scene when Ali opens the book to scan his palm to access to M.A.T.A., if you pause and look closely, you can see the book is written with details about parts of the palm, and spoilers of the later scene of the video since the YouTube watcher pause the video just to see the book's details. Gallery KECEMASANclassroomscene.jpg 05.jpg Ali accidentally stepped on Comot's tail.jpg Video Category:Early Drafts Category:Teasers Category:Proof of Concept